Exploratory studies will be undertaken to increase the scope of cancer-related activities in the Biometry Section of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center. Capability of identifying cancer patients at University of Wisconsin Hospitals and collecting standard data items on each will be developed. A system to record protocol information will be developed to permit statistical evaluation of treatment protocols. An epidemiology unit will be started to utilize the growing data base fo etiologic and prognostic studies. A general evaluation of the organization, activities, responsiveness, and fiscal resources of the Biometry Section will be conducted with the goal of increasing its contributions to te goals of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center and the National Cancer Plan.